


It's Burning on Your Lips [Let Me Be the Catalyst]

by hjy9524



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Daddy Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Burning on Your Lips [Let Me Be the Catalyst]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229348) by [DoctorsOrders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders). 



Jim正翘着光裸的屁股跪着。他的脸埋在一堆枕头里，手里还紧攥着床单。“Bones，求你…求你了。”他喘息着，眼睛紧紧闭上。

Leonard嘲弄地弯起嘴角。“还不行，亲爱的。”他一边说，一边曲起手指进入在他面前扭动的Jim。“求我的时候再用力点，我才能知道你到底有多想要。”

“操——Bones，求你了！太想要高潮了。”Jim挺起臀部，将他的四根手指吸入，“求你…摸摸我，请你——啊！”他的乞求因为Leonard深入的手指而破碎。

Leonard伸手握住Jim流淌着前液的阴茎。“别说我没好好照顾你，孩子。”他懒洋洋地说。Jim的眼睛裂开一条缝盯着Leonard；Jim的身躯上覆盖着一层薄汗，他的嘴唇被咬得又红又肿。

Leonard没有停下手指的稳定节奏，同时徐缓地抚弄着Jim的阴茎，就好像他一点都不着急。说实话，他们已经这样做了快一个小时了，所以他真的没那么急。Leonard喜欢Jim在他的手里分离崩析，即使这样也会让他自己硬到发疼。

“再求我一次，亲爱的Jim。好好求我。”Leonard坚持说。他按压Jim的前列腺的同时也揉弄着前面的阴茎。

Jim很肯定自己会在真正高潮前就溺死在过载的感官中。他哀鸣着，以一种低沉而又绝望的音调，听任自己乞求Bones垂怜。“求你了daddy！”他哭喊出声。随着Leonard在前面施加的最后一下，他的整个身体紧绷着，高潮迸裂开来。

Leonard听到最后的乞求相当震惊，但给了他高潮。而Jim的肌肉还吸附着他的手指。Leonard放任Jim躺在床上休息。

即便是对他们两个人来说，这都算是全新的经历。

Leonard轻柔地抽出手指，眼神迷茫地盯着Jim红肿的小穴，经过手指充分润滑后还持续张合着。直到用他的裤子擦干Jim的精液后，他才发现自己也高潮了。

Daddy，哈？他从来没想过这个。但是他注视着Jim柔弱无骨的身影，突然间意识到，Jim就是他的男孩。让他的男孩感觉到安全和愉快是他的责任。Leonard也不确定为什么之前他就没这么想过。

Daddy。

这个想法激起一阵颤栗，从他的脊柱一直到他的指尖。

当Jim从高潮回落，他的大脑突然又懵了，脑内重演了刚才发生的事。

他刚刚喊了daddy。哦草，他刚才真的把Bones 叫做daddy。

呸。

Bones刚刚给了他人生中最兴奋的高潮，那就是他想说的。Jim试着深呼吸，但他并没有吸入多少，呼出的气也不规律。

震惊甚至超越不了他所感受到的。自从他接受Pike的赌约进入星联后他就没这么惊讶过了。这会儿没时间考虑星联，Jim谴责自己。他应该想明白这到底是怎么回事。

除了你根本就不想明白。小小的声音自他的脑海响起。你喜欢这个，你想要Bones让你再试一次。操他的，Bones还什么都没说呢。

Jim睁开眼，瞪着眼前空白的墙面，手里还抓着床单的一角。“Bones…？”他试着开口，声音那么轻，几乎像是耳语。

Jim想要坐起来的打算没有成功。“Bones？”他又叫了一次，这次他的声音在恐慌的边缘。

Leonard相当肯定要是他离得远一点就听不到Jim说话了。Leonard坐到Jim身边，他伸手将Jim拉入怀中。

“操，Bones。我很抱歉。我也不知道怎么会说出这种话，我不是想要——”

“嘘，你是完美的。”他说，声调柔和而平静。他用拇指抚摸着Jim的脸颊。“我的好男孩。”

Jim颤抖着呼出一口气。他有那么多话想说，但突然间他却感到精疲力竭。Bones说了他很棒，目前为止，这就足够了。

Leonard用他的下巴抵住Jim的头顶，贴住他的胸膛，手臂稳稳地环住Jim静止的身体。“没事了，亲爱的。”Leonard轻声说着，用手指刷过Jim的手臂，一直紧紧抱住他。“我就在这里。”

Jim听着Bones轻声的安慰，他模糊地回应着，最终陷入沉睡。

虽然是周六，Leonard仍有值班任务。也就是说他得安静地离开，不要吵醒Jim。在发生这些事之后让Jim独自醒来，他感到真的很愧疚。但是Jim是成年人了，他知道Bones得在医院值班。而且他很肯定要是在周末的0600时弄醒Jim的话，后者会更不高兴。

过了一会儿，他决定或许最好给Jim留一点空间。这样Jim就有足够的时间去决定他想要的。毕竟，Leonard不想强迫Jim叫他daddy，如果Jim自己不想要的话。虽然这会让他——说实话挺不合时宜的——想想就硬得不行。

Jim醒了。脑袋里理智的那部分想起Bones还有值班任务，但是在这个特殊的早晨独自一人醒来让他感觉超级糟糕。他决定没什么大不了的，也许Bones回家的时候，他们还能好好地互相嘲笑一番，然后他就能永远不用再回想这个。也许除了偶尔他自己手淫的时候…

Jim起床洗了澡，喝了一杯咖啡，强迫自己看历史课规定的阅读。这些资料很无聊，作者不知道怎么想的，给星联的派遣任务弄了些图表，真是折磨人。在PADD上翻了半章他才明白根本行不通，因为一个字都读不进去。

取而代之的是，他的思绪转得太快，一直在演练着Bones回来后的不同场景。他很快就排除了每个简单的版本，因为即使说谎能让他轻松蒙混过关，他也不想对Bones说谎。他想要告诉自己那就是个错误，但真的不算是。一部分的思绪告诉他，他就喜欢这个，他还想再做一次。这个想法最终占据了上风。他喜欢在被手指操弄的时候把Bones叫做Daddy。天杀的，他就是爱这个，而这样的想法也让他自我厌恶。

你可真是蠢到家了。大脑里回响的声音还真是大有裨益。

又不是说他们平时的性行为就很普通。Jim本来就很有表现欲，有时会将他们的性爱领入相当狂野的境界。Bones呢，就跟大部分的医生一样，有点虐待狂的气质，但他喜欢在床上的时候才展现出来。不是说Jim会介意啦，事实上，他一点都不介意。他已经被绑着在房间的每个表面上操过了。Bones走进房间的时候瞥见他在看带口塞的小黄片，第二天他回家就能看到一个相当漂亮的蓝色小球——上面还连着皮带的那种——放在床上。他们一起做过不少下流事，但是Jim确定这一次Bones会拒绝他。这才不是什么新玩具，是完全不同的事。

但这是Jim想要的。到底要他说多少次？他没有恋父情节。漠视权威？好吧。肾上腺素上瘾？罪名成立。但恋父情节？不。不了。谢谢你了啊。

他都没有注意到他真的把心里想的说出来了。而他越是想抛开这些想法，就被缠得越紧。很快，Jim的脑子里都是他骑着Bones，手臂松松地抱在Bones背后，哭着喊“Daddy！”的场景。一遍又一遍。他的胃部扭曲着，有那么一会儿他也许要吐出来。他已经很硬了。

操。

两小时后，Leonard走进门见到的Jim就是一团糟。他四肢摊开懒散地躺在沙发里，只穿了一条拳击短裤，还有一件Leonard的旧运动衫。他的头发支楞着，一只手抓着衣角，前臂遮住眼睛，迷失在思绪里。门一关上发出上锁的信号时，Jim明显地跳起来。

“你还好吗，孩子？”Leonard犹豫地问。他因为说出昵称而顿了一下，却没来得及收回话来——也许这个称呼不是最好的选择，但却是他早已形成的习惯。Jim没有回答。

孩子，Jim想着。通常来说都是爱称，在此时却像是在他脸上打了一巴掌。操，Bones在嘲笑他。他甚至不打算看向Bones。Jim想控制住自己。虽然他现在很尴尬，但他真的觉得自己能够控制住。他感到眼角流出屈辱的眼泪。绝对不是“漠视”计划的一部分。

Leonard把他的包扔在门口，坐到沙发边缘上。“Jim？Jim，嘿，就只是我，只是Bones。”他伸手稳稳抓住Jim的运动衫。现在看来留Jim独自一人不是什么好事。

Jim疯狂地喘着气。他用手掌遮住眼睛，但是脸颊变得又湿又红；Leonard明白Jim正在哭。

“哦亲爱的，别，别，没关系的。”Leonard坚持说，他握住Jim的手指。“你会没事的，到我这儿来。”

Jim摇摇头，但也紧紧回握着Leonard的手。“我很抱歉…我太傻了。”他埋在靠垫里说。

Leonard紧靠着他，一只手扣住Jim的后颈。“你不需要道歉，甜心。你没有做错事。”他在Jim的太阳穴印下一吻。

他故意避开Leonard的眼睛，再一次摇摇头。Leonard叹了口气，将Jim拉入怀中狠狠抱住，让他靠在他的颈窝里。“你醒的时候我应该待在你身边的，Jim。”

Jim用手腕擦擦眼泪。“你有值班，你不得不去。”声音安静而生涩。

“你一整天都在胡思乱想是不是？”

“没有。”Jim固执地撒谎。

“亲爱的，没关系的，真的没关系。”Leonard保证，他轻轻拍拍Jim的头发。Jim的手臂紧紧环绕着他。“你又没叫我别人的名字，要是那样的话你才要感到抱歉。”Jim破涕为笑。Leonard在Jim的后背缓缓画着圈。

“你想要谈谈吗，Jim？”过了一会儿，Leonard轻声问。

“不太想。”

“好吧，宝贝。”Leonard信守承诺，即便是对自己许下的承诺。如果Jim不想谈，那就不谈。

他们就那样坐了一会儿——Jim的大腿跨在Leonard的膝盖上，他的头靠在Leonard的肩膀上。Leonard用一只手的手指插入他的头发里，另一只手抱着Jim。他们都没再说话。

“我饿死了。我们能吃晚饭了吗？”Jim问，看起来足够镇定，不需要黏在Leonard身上了。

他往后退了一点，盯着Jim的脸庞。他的鼻尖还是红红的，但看起来没那么可怜兮兮的了。“你想吃什么都行，亲爱的。”

三十分钟后，他们又坐回沙发上，面前摆了不少盒装的中餐，比他们能吃的都多。Leonard完全没数落Jim点了太多食物，也没抱怨有多不健康。Jim放了一整部恶心的猎户星座爱情片——他的最爱之一——让Leonard想起他的祖母喜欢的一部老旧的地球真人秀。

最后Jim躺在Leonard的膝盖上，随着Leonard用手指梳理他的头发，发出满足的叹息。Jim，当然啦，就像这样缓缓进入梦乡。即使第二天早上Leonard的背部会疼得杀死他的，他也不想叫醒Jim去床上睡。

Jim Kirk懂得很多事，但是安静绝不是其中之一。所以第二天晚上，当Leonard给Jim吸了一发的时候，他有点失落。通常情况下，Jim会咒骂，乞求，哭诉，至少会呻吟着喊他的名字。

Jim紧紧闭着嘴，只从喉咙里哼出一点点声音，确保不逸出一个字。他不知道如果开口的话会从嘴里冒出些什么，而他也不打算查明真相。他射在Bones的喉咙里，压抑地喘息着，身体颤抖着，但没有更多的了。

几秒后他的PADD响了。Jim拿过来，看了几眼跳起身。“操。抱歉Bones。我得走了。我忘了我约了Sulu今天晚上见面，我已经迟到了。”他挣扎着找到他的衣服，全都散落在Leonard的地板上。

Leonard跪坐在脚踝上，腰部以上都裸着。他的阴茎还在红色学员裤下跳动着。Jim在床上通常都不是自私的人，他几乎从不会放弃让Leonard高潮的机会。“我——好吧…你今天晚上还回来吗？”他肯定困惑正写在他的脸上。

Jim拽上长裤的时候故意转过脸去。“我…我不确定。我们可能很晚都弄不完。有关于安多利星上夜晚开花的植物。我甚至不知道为什么会选这种外星植物学的课程…我他妈去哪儿了解这些可笑的植物？”Bones爬下床，一只手贴在Jim的肩上，弯腰吻了他。

Jim回吻着，在Bones的舌尖上尝到自己的味道。他很快补充说，“谢谢你。”一边朝床上做了个模糊的手势。“我很抱歉我没帮你弄出来。”

“没关系亲爱的，晚点见。”

Jim急匆匆地走了。Leonard准备睡一会儿，但是Jim突然的离开让他感到冷，还有点眩晕。他换掉制服裤，穿上睡裤，起床端了一杯咖啡。

出乎他意料的是，Jim在午夜之前回来了。他闻上去就像是威士忌和盆栽土的味道。他爬上床，贴上Leonard的背部，试着——但是失败了——不要弄醒他。Leonard不怪他，自从成为医生以后，他的睡眠就很浅了。至少这一次，Leonard不会介意他被吵醒，他只是很高兴Jim回来了。


	2. Chapter 2

Jim已经三天没在清醒的时候见着Bones了。他的课程负担可重了，Bones的值班时间又特别荒唐，而他又故意或者无意地在午餐时间躲着Bones。他过于疲惫，也疲于应付他强加在自己身上额外的压力。

他不能让自己放松下来，甚至不能和Bones好好坐下来——尤其是不能和Bones坐在一起——这样会害死他的。他们的关系总是让他很放松，甚至是唯一一件他能记起的能让他感到放松的事。

他只是想要忘记上次愚蠢的爆发，想要时光倒流，阻止自己说出那个天杀的愚蠢的单词，那个让他从内心开始瓦解的单词，但他回不去的。他无法摆脱已经做过的事，除非他能发现时光旅行的方法。月光下，他躺在正轻微打鼾的Bones身边，自己却完全睡不着。他觉得不能再这样傻傻地拖下去了。

他从床上爬起来，摇着Leonard的肩膀把他摇醒。“…什么？呃，怎么了，Jim？”Leonard低声说，他厚重的口音因睡意而黏糊糊的。

“操我，Bones。”Jim劈头盖脸就是一句。暗光中Jim瞧见困惑的神色浮上Bones的脸庞。“求你。”他补充道，因为这似乎是在黎明前为了做爱吵醒某人所能说的礼貌话语。

Leonard瞥了一眼闹钟，后者正指向0430，他发出介于抱怨和叹气之间的声音。“只是因为你好好地求我了。”他退让地说，起身在Jim分开的嘴唇上印下一吻。

Jim断开亲吻，掏出床边篮子里的润滑剂。他回来放到Leonard的手上。“粗暴点，好吗？”Jim低语着避开他的注视。

“你现在可没有立场做决定啊，孩子。”Leonard探究地看了他一会儿。“但是你也别担心，毕竟在这么个倒霉的时间你把我吵醒了——我会粗暴点的。”他向前吮吸着Jim的脖子的样子，就好像在强调他所说的话似的。

Jim呻吟着往后倒在枕头上，他把Bones拉到身上。Bones不停地舔咬着Jim的脖子，同时脱掉Jim的拳击短裤。

“Bones，Bones，求你。”当Bones一起研磨他们的臀部时，Jim拱起他的脖子。他能感觉到Bones，又硬又热，但是薄薄的一层织物仍然阻隔着他们。“我想要你在我里面，求你了。”

Bones从他的脖颈里抬起头，用深邃的眼睛注视着他。“看看你自己，躺在这里，求着我的阴茎。操，我要进来了，Jim。”他猛地扯下挂在Jim脚踝的短裤，给手指涂上润滑剂。他毫不犹豫地将一根手指推入，Jim喘息着，在他身下扭动。粗暴又迅速，正是Jim想要的。

Bones俯身啃咬Jim的乳头，让Jim大声呻吟，才又挤入第二根手指。Bones花了些时间将Jim扩张开，起身贴着Jim的耳朵低语，“也许这次我不会让你高潮，毕竟你没有要求这个。”

Jim呜咽着想要咬紧滑出体内的手指。“你不能——啊！哦草，求你！”Jim知道Bones在逗他。Bones不会否认，这样做让他的阴茎抽痛着。

“我把你打开的时候你总是那么礼貌，亲爱的。让我看看现在还是不是这样。”

Jim感觉到第三根手指进入了他。他扭头撞向床头板，感到脑海里的一根弦断了。“操，求你，求你了daddy！求你让我高潮！”

Bones楞了一拍，手指还埋在Jim体内。有那么一秒，他以为Bones会停下来，于是Jim做好被拒绝的准备。然而Bones轻轻地咒骂一声，低头深深吻上他，把舌头伸进Jim的嘴里。当他把Jim放开时，他吮吸着Jim的耳垂低声说，“我会让你高潮的，Jimmy。只要你当个好男孩。”

Jim大口喘着气。Bones继续用手指插入Jim体内。他迎合着Bones的手指，感觉不顾一切的渴望，还不够满。操，Bones同意他做这个了，没有像他以为的那样把他扔出床去。“Daddy，daddy求你。我能拥有你的阴茎吗？”他觉得他不应该开口，但显然已经太晚了，嘴比大脑行动得快。

“你准备好了吗，亲爱的？不需要daddy把你打开得更充分了吗？”

听到Bones叫他自己daddy，比Jim曾想过的更能挑起他的性欲。“不要了，求你，我准备好了。”他坚持说。

“好吧，Jimmy。”Bones抽出手指，在衣服上擦了擦，又脱掉他自己的裤子。Bones伸手拿过润滑剂。Jim呜咽着。“当个好男孩，耐心点，我不想伤到你，甜心。”

最终，终于，他将润滑过的老二插入Jim渴求的后穴里。Bones的阴茎在他里面脉动着，敲打着他的神经。操，他会想念这个。他爱死这样的感觉了，整个世界缩小到只有Bones，他们在一起。Bones小心地在他里面移动，角度刚好以折磨人的缓慢速度撞上他的前列腺。他把双腿缠上Bones的腰部，阴茎锁在他们之间，跳动着乞求注意。

“啊——操，重一点…求你daddy！”Jim呜咽着。

Bones轻笑着，“哦，这就对了。我几乎忘了今晚我亲爱的男孩想要粗暴一点。”

Bone加快了速度。Jim疯狂地喘息着，他的手指嵌进Bones结实的二头肌里。Jim睁开眼看到Bones正紧紧盯着他，操他的样子就好像世上再没有其他重要的事。突然间太多了，但又不够。“操，操，求你！更用力，求你，求——”

Bones擒住他肿胀的嘴唇压住了他的声音。他叹息着，“放轻松点，甜心。我知道你想要的。”Bones确实知道他想要什么，他总是知道。他保持着算得上是惩罚的速度，将两根手指伸进Jim的嘴里，夹弄着他的舌头。“Jim，吸。”他温柔地命令。过了一会儿，Bones收回满是口水的手指，伸向Jim被忽视的流着前液的阴茎。

Jim发出疯狂又急切的声音。他想要高潮，他现在就要，但要是高潮一切就都结束了，他绝不想停止。延长的释放夹带着折磨人的愉悦。“求你daddy，daddy，我可以高潮吗？”他简单地乞求，因为脑子里已经没有其他的东西。

Jim发誓他感觉到Bones的阴茎在他里面抽动着。他啃咬着Jim的下巴放弃了。“来吧，为了我射出来，亲爱的。”挤压着Jim的阴茎的同时又毫不留情地刺穿他。

Jim模糊地知道他正尖叫着，一个完整的单词都说不出来，趴在Bones的脖子上不住地哭。Jim包裹着Bones的阴茎，在他持续浅浅地进出Jim摇晃着的躯体时，将Jim带上高潮。

Jim恢复神智时，他感觉到Bones从他精疲力竭的身体里抽了出去。他移动到Jim的左边，腹部朝下躺着，手臂正好搭在Jim的胸上。Jim有些呼吸困难，他能感觉到自己的心跳就紧贴着Bones的手掌。

“谢谢。”他叹息着说。虽然不足以表达他的感激，但他太累了，没法说更多的。Jim研究了他一会儿，等着什么——拒绝？厌恶？——却什么都没有。他无奈地伸出舌头舔着Bones下颌上的精液。

“全能的上帝啊，Jim，”Bones呛出声，“你绝对是要杀了我。”

过了一会儿Bones坐起来。Jim立马就有了反应，他慌乱地试图留住Bones。“亲爱的，我只是去拿点东西给我们两个擦一擦。”Bones安慰地用拇指画着圈抚摸Jim的手臂。Jim疯狂地摇头，完全不管他的动作有多不合理。他需要被触碰。Bones温柔地看向他。Jim蜷缩着贴向Bones。

Bones让他们四肢纠缠在一起，虽然他们都蒙着一层汗水和Jim的精液。当Bones十指紧扣住他的手时，他的心跳得更快乐了。他只是想像这样待着，满足地入睡。但却有让人不得安宁的声音爬进他的脑海，拒绝沉默。

Leonard快睡着的时候，他听到Jim开了口，“…Bones？”虽说声音很小，但他知道这意味着Jim想要他保持清醒。

“…呃？怎么了孩子？”

“这样…可以吗？”他感到Jim的脉搏加速了。

“什么可以吗？”Leonard无力地问，黏在一起的思绪挣扎着，他累得不行。

“Bones…你知道是什么，别让我说出来。”

“但是我在你里面的时候，你不是说得挺好的嘛。”他知道现在说这些并不合时宜，但就是说了出来。Jim僵硬地贴着他，心跳隆隆作响。Leonard呻吟一声，“等等Jim，我不是——操…挺好的。事实上，我喜欢这个。”

“你喜欢这个？”Jim怀疑地问，扭头看向Leonard的脸。

Leonard发出一声轻笑。“我把你操傻了吗，孩子？是的，是的，我喜欢这个。你第一次说的时候我就喜欢，今天晚上我也喜欢。我还以为我表现得够明显了…”

Jim盯着他看了一会儿，就好像永恒那么长的时间，才躺平带着裸露的暗示大笑，“那可真是蠢到家了，Bones。”

“你这没良心的小坏蛋。”Leonard喜爱地抱怨着，把Jim拉入怀中。

 

Leonard天真地以为他们之间的尴尬已经结束了。直到Jim洗完澡穿好衣服，在Leonard下床之前就离开，他才意识到Jim还没有完全恢复正常。他们周四中午之前都没有课，而且他们的习惯是一边吃早午餐一边学习。或者更具体地说，是Jim吃得太多，从早餐延续到午餐。最终会转变成一场性爱，也没啥好惊讶的。

Leonard内心的一部分不敢相信Jim这么不愿意讨论他们全新发现的性癖好，又不是说他不知道怎么寻求他想要的。但是他的另一部分承认这次不一样，它开启了Jim内心不同的角落，不完全是性，把Jim吓坏了。从Leonard自己的角度来说，他很高兴一头扎进这个，因为它带来的兴奋，外加它给Jim带去的舒适，就完全值得。

那天晚上他值完班，回到家坐在餐桌前，忙着摆弄PADD。Jim回家后完全没想到他会在那里，转身看到Leonard时吓了一跳。Jim抓着他的包想了一分钟，要不要找个蹩脚的理由逃离公寓。

“亲爱的，求你别这样。我们都知道今晚你无处可去。”Leonard恳求道，从桌前起身。他小心翼翼地走向Jim，后者正烦躁不安地待在门口。“你怎么样了？”Leonard问，试着继续日常对话。Jim完全不感冒，他似乎突然发觉自己的鞋很有趣。“Jim，拜托。”Leonard轻柔地催促他，在他的前额印下一吻。“我们谈谈好吗？”

“如果你强迫我的话。”

“我不会强迫你做任何事。”Leonard坚定地说。“我已经告诉你了，我喜欢这个，我只想谈谈几个细节。”

“我们就不能任之发生吗？”Jim不情愿地看向他乞求着，脸颊泛红。

“我想要确保它对你有好处，甜心，对我们俩都是。给我个机会，让我好好做这个。我不想要你为此尴尬。”

Jim在Leonard触碰下颤抖着，接着踢掉他的鞋，跳上沙发。Leonard盯着他看了一分钟，Jim紧张地啃着拇指。Leonard走去厨房，端着两杯咖啡——其中一杯放了很多糖——又走到沙发旁边。他小心地将更甜的那杯递给Jim，才坐在旁边的椅子上。

“亲爱的，我得诚实地说，我从没想过大写的支配之类的事。总是觉得我自己属于更老派的虐待狂。”他露出一个小小的微笑。Jim张开嘴，就好像想说些什么，但是Leonard摇摇头又继续说，“但是这个…我有些不同的感受。在我们走得更远之前，我需要你如实告诉我，Jim，你只是想叫我daddy，还是想让我当你的daddy？”Jim的脸色快赶上他的学员制服的颜色了。“亲爱的，我向你保证，不论你的答案是什么，我都不会难受的。”

Jim盯着Leonard左边的某一点，咖啡杯举到嘴边，看起来又激动又恐慌。“Bones…”Jim强迫他自己的眼睛看着Leonard的，才继续说，“我感觉现在我就是整个银河系里最操蛋的人了。”

“Jim，甜心，又不是说你正在向长得像昆虫一样的Xindi人请求求偶仪式——我得告诉你，那绝对是我的极限。”幽默闪现在他的眼睛里。“我不会因此看低你，”他真诚地说，“我向你保证，只是告诉我，你想要什么。”

Jim放下他的咖啡杯，用手遮住脸。过了很长的时间，他伸出两根手指，“第二种。”

“什么？”

“我想成为你的好男孩。”

当然他会这么想了。激动席卷了Leonard，他放下咖啡杯，谨慎地移到沙发上，将Jim拉入怀中。“你总是我的好男孩。我很抱歉为了让我当你的Daddy，让你等了这么久。”

“我甚至都不敢告诉你我到底有多想要这个。”Jim停顿了一下。Leonard觉得他是在恢复自己。接着Jim尖锐地吸了口气。“但是见鬼的，什么样的人才会想要这个？我觉得我就好像什么让人厌恶的破碎东西似的。Bones，你会帮助修好我是不是？这太操蛋了，我之前从来都没有‘恋父情节’。我他妈到底是哪里坏掉了？”

“我治不好你。”Jim猛地抬头，他的眼里闪烁着泪光，几乎要流下来，“我不能治好你，是因为我觉得你没有坏掉，Jim。你那么完美。亲爱的，这不是你得解决的‘问题’，只关乎于感受到保护，感受到被爱着，上帝知道这些都是我想要为你做的。”

Jim埋在Leonard胸膛里哭泣，擦在他的衣服上。“操。我很抱歉。”Jim坐在Leonard大腿上轻声说，“我不想强迫你做这个，Bones。”

“你没有强迫我做任何事，Jim。我怎么样才能说服你，我和你一样想要？”

“我不知道…”

“Jim，如果你不相信我的话，我们就没法做这个。我们应该一直坐在这里，让你叫我daddy，直到我硬起来为止？因为那就是我准备让你做的，Jim。我不知道你有没有注意到，你第一次说的时候，我直接就高潮了。只因为用手指操着你，还听到你那样叫我。你完全不知道这个对我有什么影响，亲爱的。”

“…我没注意到。我真的相信你，Bones，超过其他任何人。但是你不觉得这个真他妈奇怪吗？”

“这个不——”

“我知道你说了你喜欢它。但是真的很混乱好吗。做这个就是很操蛋。”

“Jim，你得停止折磨你自己。它不会比人们在床上做的其他事更操蛋，只是不一样而已。”

“你也太平静了。”Jim不知道为何他如此反对。Bones给予他的明明只有理解，但感觉好像还不够。

“你想要我生气吗，我是不是应该提高我的音调？”Bones镇定地说。

“我是说…不，但是——我不知道，Bones。”

“难道不是很容易吗？你还想说服我么？”

“我不知道…也许吧。我只是等你想明白我就是一团糟，而你不应该做这个。” 如果我们真的做了，你会无法摆脱我。Jim暗自想着，当我像这样对你敞开时，你就不能再离开我了。

Bones似乎能读到他的心，“亲爱的，你觉得我会离开你吗？”Jim不自觉地退缩了，“Jim，我哪里也不去。我想要这个，我想要你。”

“你保证？”

“是的，甜心，我保证。”


	3. Chapter 3

Bones建议Jim最好吃点东西之后再来谈细节，至少比留他一人胡思乱想要好。Jim不得不同意。他脱下制服去洗澡。Bones在做晚饭。让Bones掌管他的感觉自然又释然，让他从不停做决定的困境中脱离出来。他享受这个。

Bones的视线越过桌面停留在他身上。他等到Jim喝下一口水后才开口，“我思考了很久，为什么整件事会让你如此沮丧。”Jim露出明显惊慌的神色。“亲爱的，想要这个不是说你和你的父亲之间有问题。很多有正常童年的人也会需要Daddies。两者之间不是互相排斥的。”

Jim咬住他的嘴唇，Bones并没有完全说错。他厌倦生命里的每件事都在George Kirk的阴影之下。一半的Jim害怕他的父亲可能确实对这件事有影响。Jim躲开他的视线，“我觉得是有关于掌控的事。有那么一会儿不用负责的感觉很好。”

“是什么都好，Jim。你不需要解释。我只是想要你停止内疚。”

Jim点点头，却又皱起眉头。他不确定是否可以做这个，但还是头一回，他在认认真真考虑。他心不在焉地用叉子从盘里卷起意面。

“你想要在公共场合做这个吗？”很快Bones以平稳的语调开口问。

Jim的叉子掉进盘子。“操，不要。”惊恐爬上他的脸庞。“天哪Bones，不要！”

“好的，好的。我也希望最好别。但是我知道有时候你喜欢演一场好戏。如果你改变主意了，可以告诉我。我们到时候再谈谈。”

“他妈的绝对不！Bones !”Jim不能怪他开口问，因为过去Jim曾请求过。但是让除了Bones之外的任何人知道这件事的感觉真是太恶心了。

“好啦Jim。没关系。吃你的意面吧。”Jim在Bones继续说话前又吃了几口。“叫你Jimmy可以吗？”他有点犹豫，试图估计Jim的反应。

Jim的脸颊染上粉色，“是的，我喜欢那个。”

Bones呼出一口气在Jim看来就像是松了口气。“我很高兴你喜欢，亲爱的。如果你能吃掉盘子里的一些西兰花的话，我也很高兴。”Bones唠叨着。Jim做了个鬼脸作为回复。“Jim，你得明白我们要制定一些规则，以及你的行为会造成什么后果。我知道你会尽力遵守这些规则，但是我想要确保你知道，我会强迫实施它们。”

“我知道。”

“我要说的是惩罚，Jim。”

“好的。”

“只是‘好的’？”

“那你还想要我说什么，Bones？我知道我会陷入什么样的境地。”

“Jim，我还是——只是…”Bones闭上眼停顿了一会儿，接着说，“我不能因为我们正在做这个就停止施虐的心。但是我保证我绝不会专横地施加惩罚。如果你违法规则的时候我会让你知道的。”

“我不需要你停止施虐。事实上我不想要你停止。你能分辨出…我不担心这个。”

Jim吃了一口绿色蔬菜和意面的混合体。Bones最终继续说，“‘停止’还是意味着停止，那不会变——除非我们在开始前有其他想法。‘不’还是意味请谨慎一些。”Jim轻易地点点头。“‘红色’是可以接受的安全词，但是你想要更个人的词吗？”Jim的眼里升起谨慎，“我永远不想要将你置于不得不使用它的地步——我应该在之前就停下来——但是你需要有安全词，以防万一。”对于这一点Leonard很固执。他当医生的时间长到足以让他知道人们没有采取预防措施时会发生什么。

“乔治亚。”

“什么？”

“乔治亚是我的安全词。”Jim退让了一步。

“好吧，亲爱的。”Leonard握住Jim的手。“如果你记不起来了，我还是会为‘红色’停下来。敲打——”

“我知道：如果我说不出话，就敲打出来。两下是慢慢来，三下是停止。天杀的！Bones，为什么我们要聊这些，你到底计划在我身上做什么？”Jim紧张地发抖。

Leonard越过餐桌覆盖住Jim的手。“Jim，我不知道当你进入潜意识的时候会是什么样子。我们之前从来没做过这个。我们也许会逼近一些极限，Jim。你可能会和现实弄混。我只是想要确保我们会尽可能的安全。”

“抱歉…”Jim窘迫地说。

“嘿，”Jim抬起头看向他，“不要道歉。你有什么意见尽管提，这就是为什么我们得谈谈。”

沉默。过了一会儿Jim才缓缓开口，“嘿，Bones？不久之前…你是不是说了你爱我？”

周四谈过之后他们还没做过任何事。Bones会用简单的吻回应他，“当然我爱你，亲爱的。”然后告诉Jim准备好以后才能开口要求。

Jim的心脏漏跳一拍，但表面上却装作翻了个白眼，跟在Bones后头进入厨房回吻他。“别跟我说这个，Bones。”Jim微笑着，“我也爱你。”声音比他打算的更柔和些，但是即使Bones注意到了，他也什么都没说。

他们谈论了基本规则。Bones问了Jim觉得什么样的惩罚更合适，还说会好好考虑Jim的回答。Bones又问了Jim是否愿意讨论更多的限制，重新处理了一些规则，又新添了几条。

等他们睡觉的时候，Jim感觉很舒服——安全——在他们的关系有了新进展之后。和他第一次把那个单词说出口的时候完全不一样。那天晚上，Jim满足地依偎着Bones，一只手压在Bones的心脏上睡着了。

直到第二天晚上Leonard回到家脱掉学员制服，他们才有了更进一步的发展。Leonard坐在沙发上拽掉靴子，又脱掉内衫，感觉到指尖擦过他光裸的肩膀。

“嗨，Daddy。”小小的声音从他身后传来。

“嘿，Jimmy。”他微笑着说。暖意从Leonard胸膛升上来，他喜欢Jim的这一面——犹豫又紧张——而且他喜欢他是Jim敞开心扉相对的那个人，他才是必须保护和引导Jim的那个人。

“你能亲我吗，Daddy？”Jim安静地问。

“当然亲爱的，过来这儿。”他拍拍他的大腿。Jim滑进沙发，放松地压在Leonard的大腿上，膝盖放在Leonard的双腿的两侧，黑色的宽松运动长裤掉了下去。Bones抚摸着Jim的脸颊，将他拉入平缓的亲吻里，吮吸Jim的嘴唇，复又将舌头伸入Jim的嘴里。Jim前倾将它吞得更深，吸进从Leonard肺部呼出的空气，然后他回吻了。

“想你。”他们分开的时候Jim气喘吁吁地说。他用鼻子磨蹭着Leonard的手掌，他自己的手停留在Leonard的胸前。

“我也想你，亲爱的。”Leonard的手沿着Jim的身体下滑，停留在他曝露的臀部。

“Daddy，”Jim挺身贴住Leonard的耳朵说，“我可以吸你吗？”

Leonard小心地注视着他，Jim声音里的某些东西意味着有什么不对劲，他的身体也绷紧了。“你是想为那天晚上道歉吗，Jimmy？”他的手稳稳地贴在Jim的臀部。

Jim脸红了，快速地点点头。

“你真是太甜了亲爱的。但是你不需要这样做，我知道那时候你有多害怕。”Leonard轻柔地吻上他的脸颊。

“所以我不可以吗？”过了一会儿Jim轻声问。

“除非你真的想要，Jimmy。否则你不用做。Daddy没有生气。”

“我想要…求你。”

“好吧甜心。毕竟你礼貌地请求了。”

Jim离开Leonard的怀抱，跪在他的双腿之间。他抬头和Leonard的视线胶着在一起，静静等待。Jim看着Leonard脱掉裤子，阴茎半勃，挺立在腿间。

Jim靠上前去，一只手握住Leonard，他沿着血管从底部一直舔到头部。在Jim把它放进嘴里时Leonard发出长长的呻吟。他一边用舌头在顶部打着旋，一边用手撸动Leonard的勃起。

不是说Jim不知道他能做得很好。他知道他擅长口交，但就是想听到夸奖。他想要Bones亲口告诉他。过了一会儿Jim吐出前端，手指仍然缠绕着Bones的阴茎。“这样可以吗Daddy？”

Bones轻笑着抚摸Jim的头发。“是的，Jimmy。你做的很好。”

Jim脸红了。他觉得也许他应该感觉不舒服的，居然会开口要求表扬。但是他太喜欢这个了，以至于无暇顾及其他。他继续用嘴唇紧紧包裹住Bones的阴茎，面颊在吮吸的时候凹陷下去。他抬头看了几秒，发现Bones正温柔地注视着他。

Bones朝他露出一个微笑，手指描摹着Jim沾染了唾液的嘴唇。“我那么有天分的漂亮男孩。”他的嗓音粗野又明显。“Daddy真为你感到骄傲。”

Jim的胃部心满意足地抽动着。他将Bones的阴茎吮吸得更深，顶端刺激着他的喉咙。Bones呻吟出声，“是的亲爱的，操太完美了，就像这样。”Jim把嘴张得更开，足够完整地吞下Bones。他的鼻子挤压着Bones的腰骨。他自己的阴茎因为忽视而悸动，但那毫不重要，因为Bones还没射出来。他能做到这个，他能成为Bones的好男孩，等待轮到他的时候。

Bones发出呛住的呼吸，并不锋利的指甲愉悦地擦过Jim的头皮。Jim的喉咙挤压着Bones的阴茎，他竭尽全力抑制恶心。“亲爱的…哦亲爱的…我要——”Bones大口喘息着到达高潮。

Bones的精液充满了他的喉咙，他咽了下去。接着他又含住Bones的阴茎，在他的舌头上喷射出最后一股热辣的白色液体。他把头靠在Bones的大腿上休息。Jim能感觉到精液和唾液混合在一起沾满嘴角，滑下脖子，而他仍在轻轻舔着Bones逐渐变软的阴茎。

他感觉他失败了，“抱歉。”低声说话的时候并没有抬头看Bones。

Bones引导着Jim重新回到他的大腿上。“抱歉？Jimmy，你在为什么道歉？你做的那么好，甜心。”

Jim示意他脖子上闪着光的混合物。“我没有把所有的都吞下去。我很抱歉Daddy…我保证我能做的更好。”

“亲爱的男孩，我没有生气。我为你感到骄傲。”他向Jim保证，抚弄着他的脸颊。Bones亲吻他的下巴，又舔过Jim脖子上的混合物。“我喜欢你像这样，乱糟糟的，脸红红的，全都是为了我。”

“你愿意为我做一件事吗，Jimmy？”Bones的手指研磨着Jim腰部的骨头，“你会为Daddy射出来吗？”

Jim颤抖着点点头。Bones褪下Jim的长裤刚好释放他正肿胀地流着前液的阴茎，沾着他的唾液和自己的精液去抚慰他。Jim不住地啜泣。

Jim抱住Bones的脖子。他比他以为的还要更接近高潮，得咬住嘴唇才能忍住不要立即射出来。他弓起身体，扬起头。Bones将他逐渐拉向高潮。Jim除了流连在自己身上的手已经感受不到其他东西。那双手拥抱着他，轻轻拍了拍他的大腿。Bones的那双大手仍然揉搓着Jim的阴茎，用拇指抚摸着。而Jim不停呜咽。

“我漂亮的男孩。就是这样，为我射出来亲爱的。”Bones鼓励他。Jim的指甲嵌进Bones的后背，后者坚定地将他抬高。

Jim让高潮席卷了他，精液喷洒在他们之间，有些溅到Bones的腹部，有些沿着他的阴茎滑落。Bones借着精液继续抚弄他，另一只手的手指覆上他的脊椎。Jim跌落在Bones的胸膛，头压在他的下巴上。Bones轻柔地吻上Jim的头发。他感觉到胸腔里勃勃跳动的心脏，不确定到底是他的还是Bones的，但是这不重要。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？你想说些什么吗？”过了几分钟Bones轻声问。

“我很好，Bones。都很好…真的很好。”Jim看上去年轻又脆弱，但是只要Bones继续触摸他，那就没事。感觉上就好像他飘离了他的身体，而Bones是连接现实的锚。

“好吧，Jim。你想要先洗澡，还是想要再休息一会儿？”

“想要洗澡。”他突然意识到自己在颤抖。“我觉得你可能得帮帮我。”

“我正打算帮你呢，亲爱的。我会一直陪在你身边。”

Bones领着他走进浴室。这还是第一次他觉得也许整件事是否超常规完全不重要。因为这正是他们两个人都需要的。


End file.
